Order of Bogatyrs Vyzion Colony
'Order of Bogatyrs VG '''is a colony of the Order of Bogatyrs Organisation operating from the Brucephus in the Vyzion Gaming and Grkota Universes Description The Order of Bogatyrs VG colony was founded during the great migration from the Hypercore Universe. The colony's official leader is Peoplekind, who also holds the position of Minister of Intelligence in the Order of Bogatyrs. Unofficially, the colony's current leader is unknown. Demographs Ethnicity Human The majority of Order of Bogatyrs VG colony is made up of humans who had fled from the collapsing Hypercore though the intergalactical portal. The Vyzion Gaming colony has since then taken a semi-independent approach and has settled on another minor server where they indirectly represent the Order of Bogatyrs. The Vyzion Gaming colony forms a moderate part of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire with 200million humans residing across the territories held by the OOB VG organisation. 60 million of these are ex-GNR, with 140million being pure Bogatyrian. Other races 7.0548712206047% (126,000,000) of the population of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire are non-humans residing under VG control. The VG colony pays tax and follows the regulations of the OOB however very little news has come to the OOB capital in recent times and some suspect that the VG colony has organised an unofficial takeover off the Grkota Universes. Population The total population across all of OOB's territories and holdings is approximately 1.786 billion, with over 326 million residing in the VG-controlled Galaxies at present. About 26% of the population have jobs in the engineering and research sectors, working on new ships and developing new mining technologies. 69% are in military service, within OOB's Freedom Fleet and then Colonial Army. 5% are working in the informal sector Income The average income for Order of Bogatyrs citizens is approx. 55,000noc. (New Order Credits) per annum (This is an equivalent to 55,000,000 Intergalactic Credits). The Order of Bogatyrs has one of the largest mining organisations in the known worlds and the mining industry generates 22% of the GDP of the OOB with the VG colony contributing 3% of all mining incomes. Unlike most of the other colonies, the OOB Military division in VG galaxies is not the lowest earned profession with an average of 90,000noc. per annum for a VG soldier. Medical Sciences is the lowest earned profession within the VG Colony, with an average doctor earning around 20,000noc. per annum, however during wartime all military personnel are given a 10% increase for their efforts. Crime The VG Colony is rated 5th out of all the OOB colonies in terms of Safety Index with a rating of 53.11. There are very few records of policing measures having been taken and there are rumours that shootings and executions have taken place of petty criminals. Politics Government The colony's official 'master' is Peoplekind, also known as Magnus Commendator Markonius. Bogdan, the Grand Master of the OOB and Peoplekind officially lead the colony, with no other ministers active in the VG-controlled territories. The colony seems to have appropriated a triumverate-style government with three major leaders controlling sectors of the faction. These three individuals are all recorded to be officers in the VG Mercenary Fleet (disbanded), however two of the three were claimed to be dead in an official administrative report. Nevertheless, an inquiry, as proposed by Kaban was denied by Minister Markonius. Foreign Relations The Order of Bogatyrs' colonies all run by the same motto: ''Striving for prosperity and enlightenment for all The Order of Bogatyrs has secured political alliances with 19 other organisations as well as affirming already existing pacts with other major factions who also operate on VG such as Trinova Technologies Military The VG colony is no.5 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, with the triumverate government having taking it upon themselves to fund the navy. 4% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the VG colony. The VG colony's main military branches the Freedom Army and the Colonial Army work independently to repress all enemies of the VG state, thus securing the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other allied governments across the VG-controlled territories in the respective universes. Other branches of the VG Military include the Mercenary Fleet which was disbanded on December 24th 3015. The Vyzion Gaming and Grkota military is more similar to the OOB Auxilary Fleet than the standard Order of Bogatyrs divisions, with multiple foreign individuals hired to fill in specific positions while a disputed 'hierarchy' system is in place for the 'commander of the camp'. Economy Overview The Order of Bogatyrs VG colony has a strong economic base holding control of trade VG and Grkota universes and being one of the three dominant trade powers on VyzionGaming while controlling all aspects off trade in the Grkota universe. The VG Colony has 50.1% of the economy controlled by private industry, 44.3% controlled by the government and 5.6% controlled by the black market. The economy is mostly fuelled by the mining and exploration industries with a large part of the economy brought in through the informal sector. The Order of Bogatyrs is a corporatocrative theocracy, however the VG Colony runs on a capitalist-dictatorship format; privately-owned companies dominate the economy with some large business owned by the government. The VG Colony has the highest rate of crime and the most expansive black market off all OOB colonies. No worker satisfaction test results have been received. Tourism Due to the brutal treatment of immigrants and visitors by the all-prevailant border guard, the VG colony receives very few visitors. No official statistics have been sent to the OOB capital from the VG colony about tourists or migrants. History Category:Colonies Category:Factions Category:History